Talk:Ireland
RTE RTE don't show any Star Trek programmes - Rebelstrike2005 13:12, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Apparently, they have done... -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:17, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::The BBC don't show it anymore (well, apart from the odd episode of TOS) either, but they used to. Alex Peckover 07:19, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) I remember they used to show TAS sometimes. Strangely I don't recall seeing Voyager on the BBC -- Rebelstrike2005 15:37, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) :: The BBC have shown TOS, TNG, DS9, Voyager and TAS all the way through at least once. They got about half way through repeat showings of DS9 and Voyager before they stopped showing either series althogether. Enterprise, on the other hand, airs on Channel 4. Alex Peckover 15:45, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) They definitely showed DS9 to the end. -- Rebelstrike2005 15:46, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) :: Yes, I know, that's how I saw it the first time. :-) They stopped halfway through a run of repeats, though. The truth is that the BBC have given up on Star Trek even though it used to get decent ratings for a 6pm show. Alex Peckover 15:56, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::: Although, Sky are now showing all of the Star Trek spinoffs. -- Rebelstrike2005 16:03, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) At the minute Channel 6 in Ireland are showing TNG Mchenry First run showings in the UK Are you sure that the BBC showed season three of TNG first ? I thought Sky One showed it first ? Sky One, IIRC, refused to show it the first time around but then showed it in subsequent repeat runs which continue to this day. Alex Peckover 15:35, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) :The BBC got the first-run rights to the first three seasons, plus (so as to avoid cutting out in the middle of the two-parter), airing from 1990-1992. Sky One wasn't technically around at the time (Sky was only just starting up, and didn't have the same industry power it does today). After the BBC's deal ended, Sky swooped in and got the first-run rights to the rest of the series, airing almost exactly a year later, after a full rerun of seasons 1-3. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 09:40, 23 May 2005 (UTC) Moved from Talk:RoI Did "The High Ground" specifically call it "The Republic of Ireland", cause if not, this should be merged with "Ireland". - AJHalliwell 02:43, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) :No, it didn't, I support merging.Gul Reid 18:41, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Merge --Adm Boltz =/\= 19:06, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) Amanda and Spock Irish? Can someone explain what Amanda Grayson and Spock are listed as individuals with Irish origins? Tfleming 05:27, 19 March 2006 (UTC) : It shouldn't have been there. Must have been someones idea of a joke. --Alan del Beccio 06:07, 19 March 2006 (UTC) :: Spock states in that he is of Irish descent. (I'm just assuming that it's from his mother's side.) 9er 23:47, 31 May 2006 (UTC) ::: When exactly does he state that? I's neither mentioned in the Star Trek Encyclopedia nor the Star Trek Concordance. It's also not in the episode transcript here --Jörg 00:04, 1 June 2006 (UTC) :::: Although I don't know the exact point, i think you might be mistaking a references to his ancestry of "humanity" not specifically Irish. (See: c. "Kathleen" singing scenes) - AJ Halliwell 00:44, 1 June 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe, AJ. The way I remember it, Spock is telling Kirk that Riley told Spock that it's too bad Spock wasn't born an Irishman. As an aside, Spock tells Kirk that he in fact was. It's been at least 20 years- maybe I imagined it? 9er 01:31, 1 June 2006 (UTC) ::::: The James Blish adaptation of has Spock taking offense to Kevin Riley's assertion that the science officer's "problem" was that he wasn't born an Irishman. Spock was recounting Riley's symptoms to Kirk when he said parenthetically, "In fact, I am." As filmed, Riley ascribed this character flaw to Joe Tormolen. Whether this information was Blish's invention or contained in an early draft of the script is unknown to me. --GNDN 20:48, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Trinity College ...and this is referenced where? --Alan del Beccio 02:21, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Click the Trinity College link and you'll see.Jayunderscorezero 02:41, 22 January 2007 (UTC) PNA-incomplete these should be integrated into the article * * ** ** ** ** --Alan 14:52, 8 August 2008 (UTC)